Microcuts
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: Sam is walking home from school, some of the kids don't like him, they beat him up.
1. The Joy of Sixth Grade Science

**So this is my 2nd**** story thingy, I think this one might be even shorter than the last one, it might take me longer to upbate, normally I update on weekends.**

**Anywho, I totally do not any of the characters from Supernatural, But I think I can say with some accuracy that we all wish we did, Am I right?**

**I also do not own any rights to the title of this it is the title of a song by Muse, my favorite band.**

**Micro-cuts**

**Chapter 1: The Joy of Sixth Grade Science**

_3:12_

Sam looked at the clock one last time, _Shit , _it was already 3:15, Jon expected him back at the crappy motel by 3:30. They had to go on some stupid Salt and Burn, one Sam really didn't care that much about, I mean yeah it was his job, but it wasn't his life, it wasn't all that mattered to him, like Dean, actually scratch that, Dean and Jon cared about Booz, women and hunting. Sam had interests in school and education. Sam scoffed to himself as he thought of how some Parents would be ecstatic if there kid was interested in school but disappointed if they were just into guns, booz, and chicks, where his family was the opposite, Dad loved the fact Dean didn't give a crap about school, but he hated the fact his son would dare be a strait A student.

"Something I said, Mr. Winchester?"

"Huh, oh nothing- I was just, uhh." Sam stammered, the whole class erupted in laughter, Sam's face turned blood red.

"Then could you tell us, Mr. Winchester, how oxygen is carried though out the body?"

Sam sighed and started his explanation, "Well, the diaphragm contracts and the lungs fill with oxygen because the air pressure out side the body is higher than the air pressure in the lungs and body. Then the oxygen is stored in air sacs, then they go into the alveoli. There are these things called Capillaries; those are where the veins and arteries meet, well the veins carry the CO2 from the cells in the body. The capillaries are 1 cell thick and so are the alveoli, so the oxygen diffuses into the capillaries and carried though the body by the arteries, and the CO2 goes into the alveoli and then is exhaled when your diaphragm relaxes and pushed the air in your lung out. Umm, or you know, something like that." The class was silent until some guy in the back laughed.

_3:15_

The bell rang, Sam had never seen so many people so eager to get out of a class before, people nearly ran over each other trying to get out of the class. Sam was already dreading going on the stupid salt and burn, he had to study for the 6th grade English final. He knew he wouldn't have any time to study tonight, he probably wouldn't be back until 10 or so. Sam slowly raised from his seat, he picked up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder, he walked out the door, but not before checking the clock one more time.

3:16

Sam pushed his way through the hallways, kids could be such pigs. When he finally got to the door at the end of the hall he rejoiced inside, he stepped out the door, it was raining, _great._ Sam walked quickly, not wanting to get into trouble for being late again, he remembered last time, he hadn't sat for days. Sam had been kind of exited when he and Dean started going to different schools, Sam to middle and Dean to High school, but now whenever he walked home he felt lonely and vulnerable. He heard someone walking behind him, he really didn't want to talk to someone right now.

"Hey look it's the smart guy. Where you going, smart guy? Got some World of War Craft to play? Huh?"

Sam kept walking, but two other guy appeared out of nowhere.

"Aw, nick, you've gone and upset him. Did we upset the little nerd?" The middle age one teased as he put a hand on Sam's arm. Sam shrugged the guy off, he really did not have time for this. Two guys went behind him and one went in front of his face, about 4 centimeters away from his face, the rain was now dripping off the boys face. Sam was sure these guys were the 8th graders, he had seen them in the hall yesterday, harassing some poor 6th grader by rubbing up against her and saying nasty things, he was going to help her out but a teacher walked up, his science teacher telling the boys to piss off.

Then the two boys behind him grabbed his arms and tried to make it easy for the guy in front, Nick, to punch him and stuff. Sam squirmed and tried to get away, knowing he might have a fighting chance if his arms were not being constrained. Then Nick, seemingly pissed that Sam was fighting him and his friends, grabbed Sam by his face and, spitting in his face as he talked, "Listen you little shit, I don't know why you are here you little freak but you need to go back to whatever town you came from. You hear me?"

Sam really didn't want to piss these guys off any more than he already did, but he really wasn't sure what he did in the first place to piss of these dude, anyway, he said, "Yeah."

"oh, so now your not just smart, you're a smart ass too." This guy was really beginning to annoy him. The first punch was right under to his right eye, right on his Zygomatic bone, he heard it snap under Nick's fist. Then one of the kids moved around to the front, letting the other one hold Sam, then the punches came from everywhere, and when Sam finally fell to the ground the boy in the back that had been holding his arm only let go of one of his arms and wrenched the other one around as he fell. After he fell the boys started kicking his all in different places, he heard a few bones snap; he was sure a couple of them were ribs, maybe some of the snaps were coming from their shoes.

They were kicking for what seemed like forever, but Sam was pretty sure it was more like 15 minutes. The last thought he had before he passed out was; _damn, he was going to be so late._

He woke up when he felt someone tapping his hand, which was now behind his back bent at a point in his arm where there was no natural joint. " hey, umm… oh, what was his name now, oh yeah! Sam, hey Sam wake up, please." Sam lifted his eyelids, trying at least fro a little dignity. "Oh, good you're awake! What happened to you? Are you okay?" The girl was really enthusiastic about the whole thing, that was annoying, but at least she had stopped to help.

She helped his sit up, he managed to get one eye open enough to see the girl, she was probably about 13 or so. She handed him her cell phone (one of those old kinds) and she asked him if he needed to call someone. He nodded and took the phone, or he tried to because he only had one working hand, "Here I'll dial it for you, or should I call an ambulance or something?"

Sam snickered, "Nah, I don't need an ambulance or nothing… just here is the number; 1-970-877-9362" She dialed the number, he waited for her to hand it to him, but she didn't, "Give me the phone."

"But your hand is hurt."

"Give me the phone, now." She handed him the phone and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Sam, where the hell have you been? I waited at the house until 4:00, what the hell took you so long, you're so selfish, putting off me and Dean just to do stupid school stuff!"

"What time is it now?"

"4:30, You have not answered the question yet young man!"

"Well, I kind of got jumped…"

"Wow, you are so pitiful! Now I am going to have to send Dean to come and get you." Jon switched off the phone and Dean got on it. "Hey bud, sounds like you got a little tied up on the way home, I'll be right there to pick you up alright?"

"Dean? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, see you in a second."

Sam tried to stay sitting up, but that was virtually impossible considering. The girl stood up, looked at her watch and grabbed the phone, "I've got to go now, someone is coming to pick you up, right?" She asked, "yeah" he said.

Sam laid back down and waited for Dean to come back, he knew it would take at least a half hour, so why not catch a little sleep?


	2. 7 up

**So I am posting this, I might have to go to some Island with my folks, I sure hope they have wi-fi there. **_**got the idea for the kids fom some of the kids on my school lol.**_

**Once again I do not own any of these amazing characters, Kripke owns them, too bad he won't be directing for long, ****L**

**Chapter 2:**** 7up**

Dean was rushing to get to Sam, he wasn't really sure where he would be, he knew that he would probably be somewhere on the walk home from his school. Dean had hated the idea of Sammy walking home all alone from school, but Jon had told him that Sam needed to learn some independence, _I am so sure that's what he is thinking about right now, yeah_. Dean thought with anger. He was driving some random pick-up truck that they had stole from some sucker, Jon had the Impala, Damn he really liked that car.

Dean spotted Sam laying all crooked on the side walk, his backpack still on, _shit, the kid didn't look to good- not good at all_. Dean nearly jumped out of the car and ran over to his brother, but not until after he noticed the three kids walking up to his brother laughing and pointing. _These must be the idiots who messed with Sammy, I swear these kids have no idea what the hell they just did, stupid kids._ Dean walked over to Sam just as the other boys got there, " You guys do this?" he asked with a serious tone, one of the kids snickered, "Yeah, I say we need to finish it, what do you say?"

Dean chuckled as he threw a right hook at one kid, and kicked the other simultaneously. Then it broke out into an all out brawl. Dean single handily brought them to the ground, then he finneshed each of them of with one good blow to the balls,_ cheap shot I know, but they are 8th__ graders who beat up a 6__th__ grader, 3 to 1._ He leaned in close one of the guys, the one that seemed to be the leader, and whispered, "Listen you sick little sadistic bastared, you put one of your filthy little hand on my brother ever again, I swear to God, I will come to your house while you sleep and cut out your eyes and make you eat them, them I'll gut you and make you eat those, and no. No I will not kill you, I will leave you to bleed to death."

Then he looked over at Sammy, the kid was out of it, he saw him move a little and struggle to sit up, he rushed over to help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sam heard someone struggling and he tried to get up to help, _Oh, my God, what the hell?_ Sam thought as he felt sudden pain from his lower back, arm, chest, head, and stomach. He thought he might be sick, he was. He leaned forward to puke and as he did he felt some one start rubbing his back in small circles, he knew it was Dean and he relaxed a little, Dean kept rubbing his back until he was sure Sam was done, Sam had gone from puking, to dry heaves, then finally to the stomach acid coming out, finally Sam was done. Sam was much paler than he was before, if that was possible, but Dean scooped him up in his arms like a little baby.

Sam had always hated the fact that he was a late bloomer, he still hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, but Dean was happy about it now because he wasn't as heavy as he could be, they didn't know that soon Sam would overgrow both Jon and Sam. The pain in Sam's back increased tenfold when Dean picked his up, he moved away from Dean to try and make it feel a little better. Dean noticed what Sam was doing and decided to put him in the passenger seat to maybe help him, plus he was pretty sure Sammy had a concussion and he didn't want him to fall asleep.

They drove in silence, excusing the occasional time when Dean told Sammy that he needed to stay awake, but it was finally broken when Sam finally spoke up, " 'ey, D'n?"

"Yeah buddy, what's going on in that big old watermelon of yours?"

"I 'ink I'm gonna be 'ick.." Dean pulled over the car and reached over Sam to open the door, and he did it just in time to, although Dean was concerned because once again Sam didn't have anything to puke up. Dean raced aground to Sam's side of the car and held Sam up by his shoulders, now Sam's dry heaves were becoming closer together, and it Sam couldn't get a breath in, he was choking with out even having anything in his mouth. Dean patted Sam's back as he reached in to grab the 7up bottle in the pick-up truck, he handed it to Sam, Sam would've laughed if he could, _right, I can hardly breath but you expect me to be able to drink that._

That was when Dean realized that he couldn't really do much for Sammy, so he pulled Sam out of the truck and sat down in the grass, holding Sam in his lap, he kept rubbing his hand in circles as Sam kept on heaving. He noticed when a tear slid down Sam's cheek, Sam did to, he was embarrassed, and scared. Once Sam had finally stopped he had gasped for breath, to help Dean laid Sam down on his stomach in the grass, he knew Sam had hurt his back, but he thought breathing would take precedence over Sammy's back. Sam caught his breath and was now tiered, groggy, and overall sore, Dean picked him up and held him sitting down as he felt Sam shake under his grasp.

When they got back in the car Dean handed Sam the bottle of 7up , Sam took a shaky sip and them handed it back, Dean knew he shouldn't let the kid sleep any longer than he already did, but he was so worn looking, so he didn't say anything as Sam drifted of into blissful sleep. They were only about 4 minutes away from the motel and Dean was sure he could make it 3 by breaking every speed limit within 20 square miles.


	3. Aspirin is so Very Useless

**So I am trying to pull off of the time I got my first what I call a real concussion, the only thing is ( no pun intended) I can't remember that much, lol. I remember trying to act like I didn't get one while I played robin hood ( I was babysitting, and I was 9, so here's for stuborness) and then choking on my barf ,lol. I do recall also not being able to breath from the dry heaves, that sucked so much. Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3: Aspirin is so very Useless**

Dean was booking it to the motel room, he could have sworn that those 4 minutes were an eternity, but they weren't it was only 2 ½ minutes. Once they got to the motel Dean tried to wake up Sammy by shaking his shoulder, Sam slowly opened his eyes to see Dean, but it didn't look like Dean, his silhouette was everywhere, every time he moved another Dean popped up. Sam frowned and said, "stop it." Dean looked at Sam, hoping he didn't make Sam's concussion worse by letting him sleep.

"Ah, screw this." Dean said as he picked up Sam like a baby into the motel room, he sat Sammy down in the chair, so that it would be easier to fix him up. Dean walked over to his dad's bag to get the medical thingy out. He ran back to where Sammy was sitting and told him to look up, Sam did slowly and Dean took out the mini flashlight out of the medical kit thing and flashed it in Sammy's eyes. He couldn't tell if Sam's eyes reacted or if they were just really slow, but he was sure it was not normal, Sam cringed as the light hit his eye, "Oh, sorry bub." Dean said worriedly. He decided that he would worry about that later, for now he really needed to patch up Sammy.

"Hey Sammy, could you tell me what hurts the most?" Dean always asked this when Sammy was hurt because he was pretty sure the most serious thing would hurt the most. Dean was surprised when Sammy told him it was his back that hurt the most, Dean asked him what else hurt, Sam said his head, Dean was getting pretty frustrated because those were things that he could fix with just aspirin, he knew there was other stuff, but Dean nodded and pulled out some aspirin, _crap, this is all we got?_ He shook his head and grabbed a glass of water and gave it to Sammy telling him to swallow it. Sam gladly took the glass and swallowed the medicine, he had a little trouble swallowing it but he managed it.

"Now Sammy, what else hurts? The next worse place?" Dean asked a bit impatiently, trying not to upset Sammy.

"My arm, it is- um, I think it's hurt too." Sam said holding up his arm, embarrassed, it had a bend in his mid-forearm where it shouldn't have been. Dean drew a quick breath seeing his arm, and for some unknown reason Sam looked embarrassed, "Here, it's not that bad , I'll fix it up for you okay?" Dean said as he gingerly pulled the arm closer to his lap. He looked in the kit and pulled out a little arm brace that was still probably too big for Sammy's skinny little arms. Dean knew this wasn't going to be fun, he had to set Sammy's arm and Dean was sure Sam would pass out from it, so he asked Sammy one more time, "Any thing else?" Sam shook his head, "Just my ribs." Dean nodded and said, "I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt like hell, okay bub?" Dean said, but before Sammy could respond Dean yanked Sam's arm back into place. Sammy made a little squeal and then he was out.

Dean looked around the room in hopes of finding something stronger than aspirin, but he found none, he then reached over to the arm brace and strapped it on Sammy, it was a little too big for Sammy even on the tightest setting, Dean saw some string in the kit and tied up Sam's arm. Sam started shaking and whispering something, like he did when he had nightmares, he had been getting a lot of those lately, Dean thought it might be a phase because what did he know about normal child development? Dean went over and picked up Sammy off the chair and set him on the bed, Dean slipped his hand up Sammy's shirt and checked how many ribs were broken, he only counted two, so that was good. Sam was shaking rather violently now and Dean was hoping that Sammy wouldn't hurt himself, so he slipped into the bed with Sam, holding his shoulder, and eventually Sam stopped shaking. Dean took the opportunity of Sam being asleep to slip out and go get some needed supplies; he needed some heavier headache medicine for Sammy and a smaller arm brace.

Sam woke up because he could feel his stomach turning, he leaned over the edge of the bed and puked over it before opening his eyes, he had puked up what looked like water, with what he was sure was the aspirin he had taken earlier, _great. _Sam looked at his arm, it was hurting like hell, it had a brace on it that was tied to make it fit better. He looked around to find Dean, but Dean wasn't there, Sam started to get worried about where Dean was. _Maybe he and dad decided that I was too much of a burden and left me? But Dean wouldn't just leave me, would he? _

Sam suddenly had to go to the bathroom, so he stood up, and fell down when the room decided to do a back flip. He did this several times before he finally stood for more than 5 seconds, then he walked over to the bathroom holding anything he could find for support. When he peed he noticed it was red, it had blood in it. Needless to say he was very freaked out. He pulled up his pants and walked out of there, he was halfway back to the bed when he heard the door open, he thought before he looked up it was Dean, but he had never been one to have luck, it was Jon.

"Where is Dean?" Jon said, not a bit empathetic to Sam's predicament.

"I don't know he wasn't here when I woke up-"

"You fell asleep? What the hell Sam? This is just like you, not caring about anyone but yourself." Sam heard these words as he also saw the edges of black filling in his line of vision, he really wouldn't mind passing out right about now, just to get away from the words he didn't want to hear, so he gave into the pull of unconsciousness.

Dean headed back toward the motel room through the parking lot, he saw the Impala, _crap Jon must be back, he wasn't that happy with Sam the last time I saw him_. Dean half sprinted, half walked over to the motel room with his new Excedrin Migraine relief and child's size ace wrist brace. He opened the door and Jon was standing by it and Sam was on the ground, passed out, there was puke on the ground beside the bed and Jon didn't look in the least way happy.

Dean gave Jon his best, _this is all your fault _look, and ran over to Sammy and put his hand on the kid's back, it was shaking once again, Dean sure couldn't wait for this phase to be over. He picked Sam's limp body up and set him in the bed, "What the hell Jon?"

"Don't talk to me like that boy, and I am dad to you!" Jon said exasperated.

" What did you do to him, _Dad_?" Dean asked and Jon shook his head, "Nothing I was just asking him where you were and he just passed out." Dean dismissed Jon and looked back at Sammy "Hey short stuff, I would really appreciate it if you'd open up your eyes for me, come on Sammy, would you do that for me? Huh?" Dean said gently shaking Sam to wake him up. Sam opened up glazed eyes and looked at Dean confused, "What 'apened?"


	4. Clowns and Nightmares

**So yeah, I'll be away for a while, no wi-fi where I am going, I'll try and post again soon… anywho I still own nothing, Hey let's all gang up and go steal them! We could storm Eric's imagination, or we could just kidnap Jensen and Jared! Either way would work for me.**

**Chapter 4: Clowns and nightmares**

" What do you mean Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I hurt… everything hurts, why does everything hurt Dean?" Sam pleaded.

"Do you remember walking home from school?" Sam seemed to be trying to grasp some distant notion as he stared at the wall, then he got scared ass he remembered what had happened, "What if they come back Dean?" Dean shook his head, "I took care of them, they won't hurt you no more."

" Boy needs to grow up, fight his own battles." Sam let his eyes drift back to the bed in shame.

" He already tried that, don't you see? It was three to one Dad!" Dean yelled in response to Jon's cruel statement. Jon stormed out yelling something about how weak Sam was and how he was never going to grow up. Sam looked over at Dean and said sheepishly, "I really did try to fight them I swear."

"I know you did little guy…"

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What does it mean if when I pee it is red?"

"Sammy, was it?" Sam nodded slowly, Dean wanted to kick himself for not realizing it sooner, that was why Sammy's back had hurt so much- he hurt his kidney.

"Dean?" Sam called Dean out of his trance.

"Yeah- Yeah, umm-"

"Dean!" Sam said as he leaned over the bed, and Dean realized what he was saying. Dean reached over and patted Sam on the back as he puked the nothing in his stomach. Dean knew he needed to get the kid to the hospital but he was sure Jon wouldn't let them go, for risk of getting CDC involved. Dean pulled Sam back into a sitting position once he was done. He jumped out of the bed and told Sammy he would be back in a little bit.

He walked out into the parking lot and Saw Jon chugging some beer, he walked a little closer, "Sam's kidney is messed up Dad, his arm is broken pretty bad, and he has a concussion too, I think."

"Have you physically seen his kidney? He is just a wuss, there is probably nothing wrong with the kid, he just complains a lot."

"Dad, How do not realize he is hurting! You telling him to tough it out is not going to help him this time Dad!" Dean said as he rushed back to the motel room, he glanced over at Sam. " Can you walk?"

Sam nodded as he stood up and grabbed the bed post for support, then the room decided it would spin around in circles, Sam passed out on the spot but Dean caught him before he hit the ground. "There you go bub." He said as he picked up Sammy as he had done so many times before. He carried Sam out to the pickup and threw the door open, sitting Sam in the car. Jon came up and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am taking care of my brother, like I always have, what are you doing?" Dean said spitefully as he jumped into his seat and slammed the door.

"You can't just take Sam with you. He is my son!"

"Oh, really, I wouldn't have noticed he was your son from the way you are acting, hmm" Dean said through the open window as he drove off. "Sammy, you awake dude?" Dean got a small mm-hm from the small kid sitting in the passenger side seat. "How you holding up, little man?"

"Fine." Sam said as he looked out the window to the road out sode, gettong dizzy from all the movement, "You shouldn't look at the out side, look in the car." Dean suggested. Sam nodded and looked over at Dean, "Did you ever have nightmares?" Dean wasn't sure how to answer, he had flashback dreams but he wasn't sure those were nightmares, besides he outgrew those by the time he started hunting. "Kind of, I had this dream where I couldn't get us out of the fire the night that- well um…" Silence filled the car and Sam wished he hadn't asked. The silence stopped when Sam said " In my dreams people are dying and they are screaming, and I can't do anything… sometimes people are trying to kill me too." Dean was surprised, "Sammy I thought you had clown nightmares…"

"Those are different Dean, these just different." Dean smirked, trying to make light of the conversation, " That makes _total_ sense…" his audience must be mute because he didn't hear laughter or see a smile just a Sammy, once again asleep.

Dean tried not to think of Jon as he drove to the nearest ER, but that was nearly impossible. He didn't normally go against what Jon said, but this was for Sammy. Dean would do anything for that floppy haired geek, because he loved him.


	5. Lissa

_**I won't be able to post in a while because I will be away, but I hope as soon as I get back I can post! My poor dog, she ways maybe**_** 15 pounds and she has to stay with 3 huge dog while we are away. Poor things gonna be terrified.**

**I own nothing at all, just a mini net-book and some fingers that can type.**

**Chapter 5: Linda**

He spent about 5 minutes driving before Sam stirred again, he whimpered and shifted in his seat and put his head on the window, Dean heard him let out a shaky breath, "You doing alright over there bub?" Sam waved Dean off and said, "Uhh, Dean- I got to- I got…" Sam signaled at the window. Dean pulled over quickly, he ran over to the passenger side of the truck. He grabbed Sam by his upper arms pulling Sam into his lap.

Sam practically fell into Dean's lap, Dean holding one arm around Sam shoulders the other on his back, he took the chance to look at Sam's back, his back was all different shades of colors, but the main part he noticed was on the bottom right Sam's back was a black color, he'd been right about Sam's kidney.

Finally Sam's heaves stopped once more, but he started sobbing, so Dean turned Sammy around to face him and he pulled Sammy little face into his chest, holding the boy's face there as he cried, "It's alright bubby, we're gonna get you fixed up alright? Okay?" He felt Sammy nod quickly, his head still buried in Dean's shirt. "Okay then, let's get goin'" Dean said as he stood up, still holding Sam's head in the same place, his right arm now holding Sam up. Dean leaned into the truck and Set Sammy down in the passenger seat.

Sam fell back to sleep by the time Dean got to his seat, it was only 3 minutes until he got to the ER; he parked and grabbed Sam like he had before, he jogged up to the entrance and some nurses offered to take Sam, Dan shook his head no. The orderlies had to literally peel Sam away from Dean, it seemed as Sam, even in sleep, was clinging on to Sam, as the orderlies took Sam Dean told him he would see him when he woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up in a room, hooked to an IV on his hand, it mad his hand itch, he tried to scratch it but when he tried to move his hand toward it it ended up on his leg beside his hand. Sam was going to freak out just as soon as he made it stop itching, he flipped his hand around and rubbed it against the hospital bed, he supposed Dean had brought him here, but where was he? The top of his hand started swelling up with blood, because he had moved the IV around in his hand.

An young nurse, about 23 or so walked in, "Oh, don't mess with that sweetie. She said as she took it out and looked at his hand, "It should work out eventually, here I'll put it in the other hand for you… You okay there?" She said stopping and looking at Sam, "Where's 'ean?" She looked confused, "Who's that now?"

"My brother." Sam said, now worried that he had left.

"Oh, yes- yes, he is signing the papers for you" and, as if on key Dean rushed in, " Hey Sammy how you doing there, this lady treating you good?" he said half joking. "Dean!" Sam shouted, dean walk over to Sam and scuffed his hair up, then he looked over at the nurse, "How's he doing, miss?"

"Linda- I'm Linda. Um, well he's doing okay, we looked over him and he's got some pretty Sevier bruising all over- you said he was beat? We are pretty sure he has a concussion, we'll do some test to see how bad in awhile, but the nausea won't stop until we give him some medicine. Have you puked any?" she asked, "Yeah, he's been puking a lot, puked up some aspirin too," Dean said to Linda, one hand still on Sam's head, "But I was more worried about- his, umm- well, when he went to the bathroom he said his pee had blood in it, his back it pretty bad- you think…"

"Oh my, yes we'll look at that. Now, I'm going to have to do a couple of thing that might be a little uncomfortable; I need to put in a Foley cathiter in to see how much blood is draining and I need to put a suppository to help with the nausea since you can't keep oral pills down," She said. Sam looked up at Dean and tugged on his sleeve and he leaned down as Sam whispered, "Dean, what is she saying?" 

Dean snickered and said, "She wants to but a pill in your ass so's that you'll stop puking, and she want to put this thing in you so they can get your pee to see if your kidney is okay." When Dean saw Sam was getting upset he said, "Hey Sammy, It'll be alright, I'll be here with you. You'll be fine." Sam nodded his head and Linda said, "Okay well I'm going to ask you to pull your pants down so I can put them in for you." Sam's face went red with that, _this is gonna be fun_, thought Dean.


	6. Just As Long As He Knows

**I is crazy, but that is okay. Lol, I just realized that I put CDC on the last chapter, not CPC. So, really short chapter, but hey. It's the ending so I guess this is the end. I know it sux but, gotta have an ending sometime, right?**

**I own nothing but a small brain that is incapable of comprehending much of anything.**

**Chapter 6: Just As Long As He Knows**

"well, _that _wasn't awkward or anything." Dean said trying to get Sam to say _something. _Sam looked up at Dean and whispered, "Thanks for staying with me." as he re-adjusted in his bed, this thing was really uncomfortable, "Well Hun, you seem to have quite a significant amount of blood in your urine… how's your stomach?" Sam managed a good Linda smiled, "I need to look at your eye there." She said as she walked over to him, she sucked in her breath and said that his zigomatic bone may be broken.

After Linda left Dean leaned in toward Sam and said, "Dude, you totally have her hooked, she is eating you up." Sam gave Dean a playful hit and flinched, noticing his new cast, it was bright pink, "DEAN!" Sammy yelled at him, Dean gave Sam an innocent look and said, "I thought it was your favorite color." Sam couldn't help but laugh with Dean. He fell asleep some time after that, Dean sat on the side of Sam's bed, messing with his hair, he leaned back and let himself fall asleep, his hand still resting on Sammy's head.

Dean had supposed that Jon would come, but not like this. Dean woke up when he heard someone say Sammy's name, he saw Jon standing with a nurse, yelling at her, he walked over to hear them better.

"He is my son, I have the right to take him home!"

"Sir, your son has a rip in his kidney, and a he had a severe concussion that we need to check on."

"As soon as you get those tests done, I am taking it home."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dean asked

" YOU TOOK MY SON FROM ME I AM HERE TO TAKE HIM BACK!"

"Dad, I was just taking care of him… he's pretty hurt Dad."

"I am going to see him now."

"Not until you calm down your not."

After that Jon took some deep breaths, and walked into the hospital room and tapped Sam's hand, "Wake up Son." Dean hated it when he said that, as if he was trying to re-assure himself he was a good father. Sam only stirred a little, Dean pushed Jon out of the way and took Sam's shoulder and squeezed it, "Hey bub, I need you to wake up for me now, could you do that?" Sam opened up his hazy eyes one more time. Dean was pleased until they filled with fear when Sammy saw Jon, " I'm sorry Dad, I t- I tried to fight back, I sh- I should've done better- I- I-"

"Get better, okay?" Jon said as he walked out of the room, Sammy took Dean's hand and said, " Why does he hate me so much?" Dean shook his head, "He doesn't hate you, sometimes we say stuff we don't mean, you know? Everybody does, hell I do all the time. Look he doesn't hate you, you're his son, and even if he hated you, you've got me and I'll always love you lil' bro, okay?" Sam smiled and squirmed closer to Dean and Dean wrapped his arm around Sammy as he fell asleep again. Sam might not be sure what his father thought of him, but Dean rested in the fact that he knew Sammy would know that he would always love him, he knew the rest of Sam's recovery- and life- would work out, just as long as he knew.


End file.
